Question: Expand.
Answer: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}(p^2+p-6)({p^2-6}) \\\\ &=(p^2+p-6)({p^2})+(p^2+p-6)({-6}) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} &=p^4+p^3-6p^2-6p^2-6p+36 \\\\ &=p^4+p^3-12p^2-6p+36 \end{aligned}$